


[Fanvid]: Lost Girl - Plastic Castle

by sabrina_il (marina)



Series: Marina's Fanvids [4]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: A Bo and Kenzi friendship vid! Made when only 4 episodes of the show had aired lol
Relationships: Bo & Kenzi (Lost Girl), Bo/Dyson (Lost Girl), Bo/Lauren Lewis
Series: Marina's Fanvids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Fanvid]: Lost Girl - Plastic Castle

Music: Ani DiFranco - Little Plastic Castle


End file.
